The inventive concepts described herein relate to an image interpolation apparatus, an image interpolation method, and an image processing apparatus using the same.
In image processing, enlargement of an original image may mean that a coordinate of each pixel of the original image is moved by an enlargement magnification. However, at image enlargement, pixels to which pixel values are not assigned may exist, and may be called “holes”. A processing method in which an appropriate data value is assigned to an empty pixel may be referred to as interpolation.
Interpolation may be performed by regression analysis of a linear function or a multi-function generated using pixels having known values, Fourier series, Spline, Moving average, Kriging, and so on. The interpolation may include Nearest Neighbor Interpolation, Bilinear Interpolation, Cubic Interpolation, Higher Order Interpolation, B-Spline Interpolation, and so on.
However, the quality of an image interpolated using the above-described manner may be deteriorated in comparison with an original image. When an enlargement magnification of an image increases, it may be difficult to distinguish a detail of the image. In particular, blocking may arise at a portion corresponding to an edge of an image. Thus, it may be difficult to obtain a high-quality image using a conventional interpolation manner.